


Valse des cœurs

by Satanders



Category: Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Waltzing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29121330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: L'aventurier Virgil O'Hara, grand séducteur de ces dames, apprend à Malo et à JM comment on danse
Relationships: Virgil O'Hara & Marie-Louise Duchesne, Virgil O'Hara/Jean-Marie Duchesne
Kudos: 1
Collections: Virgil et les autres





	Valse des cœurs

**Author's Note:**

> basée sur la fiction originale de Wilwywaylan "Les Aventures de Virgil O'Hara"

C'était d'un œil désapprobateur que Jean-Marie Duchesne observait sa précieuse sœur virevoltant au bras de cet aventurier de Virgil O'Hara qui prétendait lui apprendre les bases de la danse.  
JM avait toujours su que Virgil était issu de l'aristocratie et sa maîtrise de la valse n'en était qu'un exemple des plus flagrants.  
« Remonte ta main bien sur mon épaule, là, pas sur mon bras... », indiqua Virgil en effectuant un quart de tour sur lui-même, entraînant Marie-Louise dans son sillon.  
Cette dernière gloussa timidement avant de se reprendre. Elle avait beau rester fière, son frère voyait très bien qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle lui faisait l'impression d'un beau papillon, un de ceux qu'il avait déjà vu dans un livre, un monarque aux larges ailes orangées. Malo diffusait cette impression de grandiosité et de chaleur, le roux chatoyant de ses cheveux s'agitant au rythme de leurs tournoiements.  
Il y avait Virgil aussi, mais lui, JM n'osait le regarder de peur qu'il ne capte son regard et n'en profite pour rire à ses dépends. Au lieu de ça, il noyait son regard dans les ondulations moussue de sa bière.  
Et si Nora le fixait derrière la bouteille posée entre eux sur la table, ce n'était sans doute pas parce qu'elle devinait son amertume.  
\- Je crois que JM veut une petite leçon, déclara soudain l'écossaise sur un ton rauque d'amusement et d'embruns de whisky.  
\- Vraiment ?, lança aussitôt Virgil en se figeant dans son élan. Cela peut s'arranger...  
Malo se détacha de lui avec un sourire, mais il la retînt par la main pour y déposer un baiser léger.  
Jean-Marie leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre à danser.  
\- Tu ne trouveras jamais d'épouse avec cette attitude, rétorqua Virgil en venant se poser contre la table, la hanche appuyée contre celle-ci, la paume de sa main tout près des doigts de JM.  
\- Ça me va, grogna ce dernier avec une fougue quasi adolescente. Je n'ai besoin de personne !  
\- Oh allez, ne sois pas comme ça, s'exclama Malo en se servant à boire.  
\- Si tu es un homme digne de ce nom, tu dois savoir danser, insista Virgil. Allez, debout ! Et hauts les cœurs !  
Malgré lui, JM se retrouva à obéir, et Virgil s'empressa de l'amener contre lui en lui prenant la main.  
\- Je vais te montrer dans un premier temps comment guider ta partenaire, puis je te laisserais les rênes, promit Virgil.  
Il glissa une main autour de la taille de JM.  
\- Rapproche-toi un peu, il faut que nos bassins se touchent...  
JM résista et Virgil n'insista pas. Il positionna la main de son compagnon sur son épaule avant de reposer sa main sur sa hanche.  
\- Observe bien mes mouvements, car ensuite tu vas devoir les reproduire, rappela Virgil en alignant ses pieds. D'abord je vais faire un pas en avant du pied gauche, et toi tu vas faire un pas en arrière du pied droit...  
Il s'exécuta et JM obtempéra avec un petit temps de retard. Mais l'irlandais lui sourit.  
\- Pour le suiveur, il suffit de réagir en fonction du meneur en faisant exactement l'opposé de celui-ci...là, tu ramènes ton pied gauche vers celui qui a reculé...et ensuite on assemble en faisant glisser les pieds, tout en restant sur la pointe...voiiiiilà !  
\- C'est chiant, grommela Jean-Marie tandis que Virgil lui faisait recommencer la manœuvre.  
\- Je vais mettre de la musique, proposa Nora en se levant. Je dois avoir un vieux gramophone quelque part dans mon bazar...  
Alors qu'elle venait tout juste de s'asseoir, Marie-Louise se releva d'un bond.  
\- Je t'accompagne !  
Nora ayant déjà passée la porte, Malo s'empressa de la suivre sans un regard en arrière, et les garçons se retrouvèrent seuls.  
\- Il faut que ton pas soit plus léger, comme si tu glissais sur de l'air, intervînt Virgil.  
\- Je ne sais pas comment faire !, marmonna JM en rosissant légèrement, le nez fièrement redressé.  
\- Il suffit de te laisser porter alors. Je te l'ai dis, le suiveur n'a qu'à faire le contraire du meneur, tu es habitué à ça non ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?, rétorqua la rouquin en suivant Virgil dans son quart de tour.  
\- Que tu es du genre à aller à contre-courant. Que quand je pousses, tu tires, souffla Virgil en lui décochant un clin d'oeil.  
\- J'ignore de quoi tu parles.  
Les lèvres de l'aventurier tressaillirent comme s'il se retenait de sourire à nouveau.  
\- _You're so cute when you're like that..._  
\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu dis, se plaignit JM en lui écrasant le pied.  
Virgil resserra sa prise sur sa taille et le fit vivement tourner, comme s'il ne pesait rien. Jean-Marie sentit ses jambes s'emmêler mais le bras de Virgil le stabilisa.  
\- Je t'ai dis d'être attentif, susurra l'irlandais sur un ton taquin. La danse n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Ça peut être dangereux...  
\- J'ai pas peur d'une petite chute, grommela JM en fronçant les sourcils.  
Virgil s'arrêta et sa main gantée sur celle du jeune homme se referma plus sûrement sur ses doigts.  
\- Oh, je ne parlais pas de ce genre de risque.  
Ils poursuivirent lentement leur ronde, et doucement JM se rendit compte qu'il commençait à se mouvoir avec une meilleure fluidité, comme s'il s'habituait au rythme de son partenaire.  
Il demanda :  
\- De quel risque alors ?  
Cette fois Virgil esquissa un sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas le sourire séducteur qu'il de ses tentatives de flirt, ni celui de l'amusement joueur qu'il réservait généralement à Jean-Marie.  
\- Il n'y a pas que les corps qui dansent dans une valse, déclara-t-il finalement, un ton plus bas. Les cœurs ont leur part à jouer.  
Celui de JM s'emballa brusquement et sans avertissement aucun, pendant que la main brûlante sur sa taille le faisait se rapprocher. Leurs bassins se rejoignirent, dans un petit choc sismique qui secoua le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds.  
Le regard de Virgil sembla s'assombrir et il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, comme s'il était nerveux.  
\- Essaye de guider à présent, dit-il en déplaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Jean-Marie.  
Ce dernier souffla par le nez et posa timidement sa paume au niveau de la taille, sur le manteau en cuir de l'aventurier. Le toucher ainsi était étrangement intime et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il détourna vivement la tête afin d'éviter d'avoir à affronter le commentaire narquois que Virgil allait probablement lui adresser.  
Mais il n'en fit rien. Au lieu de ça, ses doigts vinrent chatouiller la nuque de JM.  
\- Si tu veux arrêter, on arrête, murmura-t-il.  
Lèvres pincées, Jean-Marie effectua ses pas en se concentrant d'abord sur sa cadence. Puis il répondit :  
\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste...  
Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de danser, mais maintenant qu'ils y étaient, ce n'était pas désagréable. Et il voulait essayer d'avoir le contrôle. Cela lui plaisait que Virgil ne se contente pas seulement de montrer ses capacités à danser, mais qu'il lui laisse également la possibilité de pratiquer. Quitte à se mettre dans la position de « la partenaire ».  
En pensant cela, JM se rendit compte qu'il mettait Virgil dans le rôle de la femme et, par extension, il se souvînt de la remarque sur l'épouse, ce qui renforça son embarras. Un rictus lui tordit les lèvres et il redressa la tête, croisant à nouveau les yeux sombres de son cavalier.  
\- Juste ?, souffla Virgil à brûle-pourpoint.  
JM entrouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi. S'il restait silencieux, il craignait que quelque chose d'irréversible arrive.  
\- Juste...  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser sans s'en apercevoir et se fixaient intensément. JM avait plus que jamais conscience de leur proximité, du contact de leur bassin, la chaleur de Virgil contre lui, sa main contre la sienne.  
Il la regarda et lentement, Virgil noua leurs doigts ensemble. Ça n'avait plus rien à voir avec la danse, avec une simple leçon. Malgré le gant, c'était un geste d'une intimité percutante, qui laissa JM sans voix.  
- _You are so_..., commença Virgil.  
\- Jean !, appela la voix de Malo dans le couloir. On a retrouvé l'hydravion, viens voir ça ! Il est gigantesque !  
JM sursauta et s'écarta de Virgil, sa curiosité immédiatement piquée. Virgil, quant à lui, soupira en le regardant s'éloigner.  
\- J'arrive !, s'écria JM en passant le seuil, le rouge aux oreilles.  
Virgil s'assit à la table et se servit un verre. Seul.


End file.
